In another life, I would be your girl
by Charlie.Trevor
Summary: Semaine de l'amour au glee club. L'occasion rêvée d'avouer des sentiments enfouis depuis longtemps ? Peut-être bien. Mais les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être.


**Bonjouuuuuuur !**

**C'est moi, l'auteur fantôme, de retour ! Je sais, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté, et d'ailleurs, la fin d'une fic m'attend, mais j'y reviendrais très prochainement. J'ai écris ce petit truc en cours, et j'ai décidé que j'allais le faire en plusieurs chapitres, assez courts. Ça faisait trop longtemps que j'avais rien posté, à cause de la reprise des cours, l'adaptation, le tumblr, toussa toussa, j'ai plus trop de temps, mais si le temps n'est pas mon ami, et bien je lui ferais la guerre !**

**Tout ça pour dire que j'en suis pas encore très fière, et je sais pas trop ou cette histoire va me mener, n'empêche que voilà le (court) premier chapitre !**

**Enjoy :D **

« Les jeunes, cette semaine, c'est la St Valentin ! »

Des sifflements et des applaudissements suivirent sa déclaration, et Will se dit qu'il avait bien fait de dédier cette semaine à l'amour.

« Pour cette raison, je vous encourage à déclarer votre flamme à l'élu de votre cœur, ou tout simplement à chanter à vos copains et copines »

Finn regarda amoureusement Rachel, et celle- ci lui fit un grand sourire. Tous les couples se lancèrent des regards langoureux, et les célibataires prévoyaient déjà à qui ils allaient pouvoir chanter la sérénade.

« Monsieur ? »

Une main se leva parmi les élèves agités.

« Je t'écoute Quinn »

« Je peux commencer ? »

Il lui lança un regard intrigué.

« Vous faites ça tous les ans, j'avais déjà prévu une chanson »

Il acquiesça avec un léger sourire, et lui fit place :

« Je t'en prie Quinn, on t'écoute »

La cheerleader se leva, lissa les plis de sa robe, et se positionna au centre de la salle. Elle fit un petit geste de la main aux musiciens, et sans autre préambule, la chanson démarra.

**Summer after high school when we first met**

_L'été après le lycée quand on s'est rencontré_

**We make out in you mustang to Radiohead**

_Nous l'avons fait dans ta Mustang sur du Radiohead_

**And on my 18th birthday we bought matching tattoos**

_Et à mon 18ème anniversaire nous nous sommes fait faire des tatouages similaires_

**Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof**

_On avait l'habitude de voler l'alcool de tes parents et de grimper sur le toit_

**Talk about our future like we had a clue**

_Parlant de notre futur comme si nous avions un indice_

**Never planned that one day I'd be losing you**

_Je n'avais jamais prévu qu'un jour je te perdrais_

**In another life I would be your girl**

_Dans une autre vie je serais ta copine_

**We keep all our promises be us against the world**

_Nous gardons toutes nos promesses, tout en étant contre le monde_

**In another life I would make you stay**

_Dans une autre vie je t'aurais retenu_

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

_Et je n'aurai pas à dire que tu étais celui qui est parti_

**The one that got away**

_Celui qui est parti_

**Always dreaming you were my Johnny cash**

_Rêvant toujours que tu étais mon Johnny Cash_

**Never one without the other we made a pact**

_Jamais l'un sans l'autre, on avait fait un pacte_

**Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on**

_Des fois quand tu me manques, j'écoute ces morceaux_

**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**

_Quelqu'un a dit que ton tatouage était effacé_

**Saw you down town singin the blues**

_Je t'ai vu en centre ville chantant du blues_

**It's time to face the music I'm no longer your muse**

_Il est temps d'affronter la musique, je ne suis plus ta muse_

**In another life I would be your girl**

_Mais dans une autre vie je serais ta copine_

**We keep all our promises be us against the world**

_Nous gardons toutes nos promesses, tout en étant contre le monde_

**In another life I would make you stay**

_Dans une autre vie je t'aurais retenu_

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

_Et je n'aurai pas à dire que tu étais celui qui est parti_

**The one that got away**

_Celui qui est parti_

**The one that got away**

_Celui qui est parti_

**All his money can't buy me a time machine, no**

_Tout son argent ne peut pas m'acheter une machine à remonter le temps, non_

**Can't replace you with a million rings, no**

_Ça ne peut pas te remplacer avec un million de bagues, non_

**I shoulda told you what you meant to me**

_J'aurais du te dire ce que tu représentais pour moi_

**Cause now I pay the price.**

_Car maintenant j'en paye le prix_

**In another life I would be your girl**

_Dans une autre vie je serais ta copine_

**We keep all our promises be us against the world**

_Nous gardons toutes nos promesses, tout en étant contre le monde_

**In another life I would make you stay**

_Dans une autre vie je t'aurais retenu_

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

_Et je je n'aurai pas à dire que tu étais celui qui est parti_

**The one that got away**

_Celui qui est parti_

**In another life I would make you stay**

_Dans une autre vie je t'aurais retenu_

**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**

_Et je je n'aurai pas à dire que tu étais celui qui est parti_

**The one that got away**

_Celui qui est parti._

Le silence retomba dans la salle.

On n'entendait plus que la respiration presque erratique de Quinn. Elle sentait les regard posés sur elle, mais n'était pas encore prête à lever la tête.

Elle perçut les applaudissements, mais ne bougea toujours pas.

Et puis, _sa_ voix se fit entendre.

« Quinn, pourquoi cette chanson ? »

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire.

Au lieu de ça, elle tourna les talons, et quitta la salle de chant, sous les yeux ébahis des membres du glee club.

Personne n'amorça de mouvement pour la suivre, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi ? » glissa Finn à Rachel.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi »

Les mots étaient sortis avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir. Finn la regarda un instant, ahuri.

« Oublie »

Elle se leva, et partit à la suite de Quinn.

« Hé mec, tu crois qu'elle est allée la consoler ? »

« La ferme Puck »

« Ben quoi ? »

Il lui fit signe de la main de laisser tomber.

« Mais ou es tu, Quinn Fabray ? »

Après avoir fouillé intégralement le bâtiment, Rachel dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : Quinn n'était plus au lycée.

Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou elle pouvait se trouver.

Ni pourquoi elle l'avait suivit. Peut-être parce que personne ne l'avait fait, et que Rachel avait eu de la peine pour la cheerleader.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, et elle le sortit aussitôt.

Quinn.

_Demain, on pourra parler s'il te plait ?_

Ce message la laissa perplexe, surtout que Quinn n'était pas quelqu'un de très loquace.

_Bien sur. Mais pourquoi t'es partie ?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Je te dirais demain. _

**So ? **

**Des réactions ?**

**Je m'arrangerais pour poster la suite assez rapidement :) **


End file.
